Skeletons
haunted maze]] Skeletons are recurring scareactors that have appeared at many Halloween Horror Nights events. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * The Boneyard (1994) * Horrorwood (1994) * Midway of the Bizarre (1995-1999) (2001) * The Crypt Keeper's Festival of the Dead Parade (1996) * Festival of the Deadliest (1997-2000) (2004) * Island of Evil Souls (2002) * Port of Evil (2002) * Port of Evil (2003) * Jungle of Doom (2003) * Night Prey (2003) * Ghost Town (2004) * Dungeon of Terror: Retold (2006) * Horror Comes Home (2006) * The Hallow (2008) * Silver Screams (2009) * Catacombs: Black Death Rising (2010) * Esqueleto Muerte (2010) * Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cemetery (2011) * Nevermore: The Madness of Poe (2011) * Canyon of Dark Souls (2011) * The Legions of Horror (2012) * Bayou of Blood (2014) * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) * Face Off: In the Flesh (2014) * Asylum in Wonderland 3D (2015) * RUN: Blood, Sweat and Fears (2015) * ICONS: HHN (2015) * Evil's Roots (2015) * PsychoScareapy: Unleashed (2015) * Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch (2016) * Dead Waters (2017) * Scarecrow: The Reaping (2017) * The Shining (2017) * Festival of the Deadliest (2017) * The Purge (2017) * Trick 'r Treat (2017) * Poltergeist (2018) * Trick 'r Treat (2018) * Dead Exposure: Patient Zero (2018) * The Horrors of Blumhouse (2018) * Academy of Villains: Cyberpunk (2018) * Graveyard Games (2019) * Anarch-Cade (2019) * Vikings Undead (2019) * Rob Zombie HellBilly Deluxe (2019) * Skele-Saws (2019) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Terror Tram: The Director’s Cut (2006) * Deadwood (2006)(2007)(2008) * Old London (2006) * Studio Center (2006) * Haunted London (2007) * The Dead Shall Rise (2008) * The Dark Streets of London (2008) * Welcome to Hell (2009) * The Meat Market (2009) * Klownz (2010)(2011)(2012) * Alice Cooper: Welcome to My Nightmare (2011) * La Llorona: Villa De Almas Perdidas (2011) * The Reapers (2011) * Terror Tram: Scream 4 Your Life (2011) * Alice Cooper Goes to Hell 3D (2012) * La Llorona: La Cazadora De Niños (2012) * Universal Monsters Remix (2012) * Black Sabbath: 13-3D (2013) * Universal Monsters Remix: Resurrection (2013) * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) * Skullz (2014) * Crimson Peak: Maze of Madness (2015) * Corpz (2015) * The Purge: Urban Nightmare (2015) * American Horror Story (2016) * The Purge: Election Year (2016) * The Shining (2017) * Hell-O-Ween (2017) * Urban Inferno (2017) * Trick 'r Treat (2018) '' * ''The First Purge (2018) * Poltergeist (2018) * Universal Monsters: Music by Slash (2018) * Holidayz in Hell (2018) * Trick 'r Treat (2018) * Monster Masquerade (2018) * Holidayz in Hell (2019) * Universal Monsters: Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man (2019) * Creepshow (2019) * The Curse of Pandora's Box (2019) * Fallen Angelz (2019) * Christmas in Hell (2019) * ToXXXic Tunnel (2019) * Spirits & Demons of the East (2019) * Halloween Chainsaw Maniacs (2019) Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights IV (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2009 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2010 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2011 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2013 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2014 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2015 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2018 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood) Category:Chainsaw-Wielding Scareactors Category:Monsters Category:Skeletal Scareactors Category:Licensed characters Category:Horror Film characters Category:Movie characters